A New Member
by Circlet of Thorns
Summary: Piper McLean has been kidnapped by evil scientists in white lab coat along with these wolf-human hybrids. Unbeknownst to her, she is taken to California to a lab where she is experimented on almost every day. Piper finds more people like her and she makes friends. Will she be able to find her way out of this hell on earth? Or will she die in this hellhole nobody even knew about?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm Cihla, and this is my Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover fanfiction. My updating schedule is going to be all over the place, so don't hold me to anything. I'll apologize for future long waits right now.**

 **All rights go to James Patterson and Rick Riordan for creating all of the characters that I do not own. (Majority of them) I only own the plot and any of the characters that I use to move the story along.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Max's POV

I leaned back against the cool bars of our dog crate, shuffling my wings to get them more comfortable. Fang's own wings were open and hanging limply. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy had their wings wrapped around themselves to keep their bodies warm. Yes, I mentioned being in a dog crate. I said wings. See, we're experiments in the School, as we call it. They take animal DNA and merge it with human DNA to see what the outcome is. My flock and I are avian-human hybrids, and we consist of six kids, including me. Angel is six, Gazzy is nine, Nudge is 11, and Iggy (who's blind), Fang, and I (Max) are 14.

Whitecoats strode into our room with a bunch of Erasers following them. Erasers were (and are) the worst kind of hybrids out there. They were kids that looked like adults with wolf DNA inside them. They were the School's guards and did the dirty work for the scientists, such as kidnapping kids for their dangerous projects. Most kids that they experimented on died within a day of getting animal DNA injected into their bodies. If the kids did die, the whitecoats just threw them out like week-old garbage. Anyway, Jeb was in the lead, and I sighed. "Well, get it over with. What are you going to do to us, this time, Jeb? Maybe make us run the electric maze again? How about chasing us with the Erasers at our heels? Oh, I know! You'll just use the Erasers to pull us out of these crates and start poking and prodding us with needles until we pass out, or die from blood loss!"

Jeb frowned, "Max," he sighed. "when are you going to learn to trust me?"

"When all hell freezes over," I snarled.

"Dr. Batchelder, may I remind you that you only have five minutes with the six subjects?"

"Yeah right. The good guys DON'T slice and experiment on innocent, young kids. Do they Fang?"

"Good people understand that we-experiments, kids, innocent people-are people too. We're not just stupid, weak children that don't know anything," Fang was getting angry now, "These kids that you take, and add animal DNA to, are just as special as you high-and-mighty whitecoats. They're even more special than you people. They are innocent creatures who haven't killed any human being in their life, and, more importantly, they mourn the dead. Unlike you...you...monsters."

Jeb had turned beet red. "You don't understand everything I've-we've done for you. We've given you a better life than those kids who have nothing but their own human DNA. You," Jeb turned on me, "You were destined to save the world when the scientists and I created you."

"You've forgotten," the Kanskee woman said, "that only you created that disdained girl and the other...mistakes."

Jeb waved her words away, "Max is not a mistake. She just doesn't know what she has to do yet. Yes, the other subjects were mistakes, but not Max. She was the final, good result."

"Whatever. Your time is up anyway." Jeb turned around and walked through "You're special, Maximum. Don't ever forget that."

"I already did," I snapped as I glared at him. Jeb, realizing that there was nothing more to say, left the room. Kanskee followed after, then the Erasers who were visibly unhappy with being unable to hurt anybody.

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy pressed against the bars of their cages, "Are we really mistakes?" Nudge asked in a small voice, tears pooling in her eyes. "A-are you the more important one?"

Looking around, I could see that even though the older ones hadn't moved from where they were, the comment had affected them just as much it did the younger ones. I could see it how Fang's jaw was set just so, and the way Iggy's fists were clenched. "No, honey. You're just as important as I am. Besides, you shouldn't worry about what those stupid whitecoats think. We just have to know we're right. Okay?"

Nudge nodded, but I could tell that it still bothered her. Oh, when, oh when are we going to get out of this horrid place?

Piper's POV

All I knew was pain. I thought back to the last good thing that had happened to me. We were in Cabin One with the torches billowing to the soft snapping and popping. Jason leaned down and kissed me, then bid me good night. I smiled happily as I left the Zeus cabin and headed towards the Aphrodite cabin to get some sleep.

That's when everything took a turn for the worse. Out of nowhere, I felt a prick in the back of my neck and I fell to my knees. Just before I blacked out, I could see somebody from the Hecate cabin standing behind me with a needle in his hand. I could hear Jason yelling...then I slumped over and passed out cold.

I woke up here, in this strange room with white walls, and I was strapped to a bed. A doctor came in and I stiffened in surprise. This doctor looked nothing like the physicians I had seen before. He wore a long, white lab coat with big pockets. His hair stuck up all over the place, and he had an evil glint in his eye that suggested madness.

A mad scientist.

That's what they were, I reasoned. They talked about what they were going to do to me, right in front of me, like I wasn't even there at all. Whenever they referred to me, they called me subject seven. They never used my real name. Though, now that I think about it, them knowing my name and using it would be just plain scary. The door to my cell opened again, and I steadied my breathing and closed my eyes, trying to make it seem like I was sleeping. It didn't work. A cold, evil laugh echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"Well, look who decides to pretend to be asleep." When he got no reaction from this, he tried again, "Open your eyes right this moment. I know you're awake. Your brain waves tell me so."

With a resounded sigh, I opened my eyes to look at the eyes of the evil scientist's. When I first arrived here, I tried talking my way out of confinement with charmspeak. It worked for a while, but I couldn't find my way out and the first person I met just put me right back in.

The Erasers were worse. They didn't react to charmspeak at all if you didn't count getting a little annoyed. Now, the scientists that I saw had no reaction to the magic speaking either. It was horrible.

If Percy were here, he could use his water powers to flood things, and heal himself. If Nico was in my position, he could shadow travel out of here, being the son of Hades and all. Annabeth would use her wisdom to her advantage to trick her captors, Hazel could buy her way out of here with her ability to pull precious metals and gems to her. Frank could turn into something smaller and slip out of these chains. Jason would be able to call lightning and fly out of here. Leo would use his tool belt to make a gadget to help him escape and/or set himself on fire. I had nothing here. They had confiscated Katoptris and my voice just wouldn't work on these crazy people, no matter how hard I tried. Therefore, to remedy that, I had just stopped talking.

"Hello. Today we will see how well you run so we can make certain...adjustments to the final outcome." He started unhooking the handcuffs that kept me fettered to the table. "Don't try to escape. We have Erasers standing guard outside of this room who have permission to attack any whom they don't recognize."

I sighed again but thought, 'Running isn't so bad. I do it all the time at Camp Half-blood.' What I didn't realize was just how different and creepy this place was compared to Camp Half-blood, which was silly, since I don't think Camp Half-Blood chained people to tables and experimented on them.

As the two of us were escorted down the hall by Erasers, I thought about the problems I faced.

Nobody knows where I am. Heck, even I don't know where I am.

I don't know where Katoptris is.

I have no way to get out of here.

My charmspeak doesn't work.

I can't let them know that I'm a demigod.

They might already know that I am a demigod, in which case, things are about to get pretty bad for me.

We reached the doors outside of a strange room filled with a maze. If running wasn't bad enough, I had to do it in a maze! At least I knew how to get out of a maze. You just have to stick to the left side and just run through the whole thing. Of course, with these scientists, you'll never know what they're thinking of doing. I wanted to complain, but I knew that these people would just start experimenting on me. They hadn't done anything too hurtful yet, but then again, I've only been here for a day (or so), but I've looked through doors to see what other kids were doing as far as getting treated.

The things I saw were so horrible, that they were seared into my mind. Therefore, whenever I walked down the halls, I made sure to keep my eyes on the ground. 'I wonder how Jason's doing,' I thought. Mostly to keep my mind off of the images that were rushing back to the front of my mind. 'He's probably going out of his mind with worry. Maybe he's looking for me, and maybe he's got Annabeth, Percy, and our other friends looking for me as well. No. He is looking for me. They are looking for me. I hope Jason beat the crap out of that Hecate kid that injected me.'

Thinking those thoughts lifted my spirits somewhat, and I smiled inside my head. No use showing the scientist and Erasers that they weren't bringing me down as much as they thought they were. Inside the room with the maze, I was stationed in front of the entrance to it.

"You will run this maze as fast as you can. Otherwise," he held up a remote control. "you will be shocked into understanding the meaning of moving quickly. We will monitor your heart rate and breathing while you run. Begin!"

As I dashed into the maze, I remembered a memory of last summer when Jason and I went into a cornfield. Jason told me the secret to getting out: follow the left-hand side. If I did that I would go through the whole maze, yes, but I would get out eventually. I really hoped it wasn't like the Labyrinth. I had never been down there, but from what I had heard from Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico, the Labyrinth kept shifting around on itself. It was literally made to fool demigods. I turned my mind back to working out the maze. Left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right, left again…

That's what it was like for the next two minutes. A couple of times, when I slowed down to take a breather, the stupid scientist would press a button on his remote so that the electrical wires I was running on gave me a shock. Whenever this happened, I couldn't help but think of Jason. As I turned right again, I noticed an end to this maze. With renewed energy, I propelled myself towards the exit.

After I left the maze, I collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. It was bad enough that they made me run and exercise, but to make me do that without the proper nutrition was just torture. I got tired so easily now.

"Let's do it again shall we?" a scientist's voice reached my ears through my labored breathing. I wanted to scream 'NO!' so badly, but I held my tongue. In a place like this, you learned to keep your mouth shut. The consequences for talking back were dire, and I didn't feel like getting a beating. As I struggled to get up, hands roughly grabbed me and hauled me to my feet, taking me to the entrance of the maze. As I was drug there, water was thrust into my hands. There wasn't much, but enough to keep me going. As I looked into the maze, I realized that it had changed. They had torn it down and built another one. After drinking the water, I was grateful, but I kept thinking, what wouldn't I give for a sip of Nectar?

* * *

 **How was it? Please write how you felt about this chapter and what I could change in the review box below and then clicking "send." Constructive criticism is always welcome. All criticism can be constructive depending on your wording. If you liked it, spread the word among your friends. If you didn't, well...don't bring me down alright?**

 **Cihla signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Guys! I'm really surprised at how popular this story became in just one day, so I decided that I would just** ** _have_** **to update for you. Well, that and I already had this typed up. You guys are the best.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Max's POV

My Flock was all sleeping as I looked around, taking note of their skinny, unharmed bodies. It had been one day since they had experimented on us, which was the longest yet. It made me think that there was someone else they were poking and prodding which made me feel relieved. But I also felt bad for that one person. Being in this place was horrible, and new kids didn't have that instinct that we experimented kids have-obedience. You weren't supposed to have total obedience to them, you have to keep them on their toes a bit, but enough that they didn't start beating you for talking back or anything.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Fang grunted in his sleep. I glanced over to him and made sure he was fine. It may seem mother hen-like, but once you've been here for a week, you get really protective. So try 14 years. Glancing at each of the Flock, in turn, I made sure that they looked comfortable and content. Or as content as you could get here; which was during sleep. It takes you away from pain the whitecoats inflict on us.

Two shadows passed in front of our door to the room that held all of the dog crates for avian-human hybrids. Or as I like to call us, Avian Americans. I instinctively shrank back against the floor of my dog crate and pretended that I was asleep. Straining my ears, I could just barely hear someone mention a new girl that came into the School and that they were going to inject the animal DNA into her tomorrow. I wasn't able to hear what DNA they were going to use because their voices receded down the hall until I couldn't hear anything but the steady breathing of my Flock and my own frantic pounding in my heart. It didn't matter if there were whitecoats behind the door or right next to me, nothing scares me more than the mentioning and seeing the whitecoats. Any whitecoats.

Another shadow passed in front of our door. This time, though, it stopped at it and I heard the door knob turn. I closed my eyes to slits and wondered what the scientist was doing here. It was during the middle of the night. It was the only time we could be undisturbed. The whitecoat stopped in front of each crate and checked the person inside. They went down the line and they stopped at Nudge's crate, the one before mine. I saw him take her pulse and monitor her breathing. If he was doing this, he would find out soon enough that I was awake, and then most likely experiment on me. He moved in front of my crate. My heart sped up. No! I screamed In my head. Go away. Just turn around and go away. Please. Please. Please.

Then, just before he took my pulse, he withdrew his hand, spun on his heel, and walked out. As soon as the door closed, I sat up in confusion and looked around. My eyes landed on Angel and she spoke in my mind. 'There you go, Max. I couldn't let him take your vitals. He'll figure out that you were awake. If he did, he was planning on killing you right then and there. I couldn't have that happen. You're like a mother to me. A mother I never had.'

'Uh...thanks. How did you do that?' I asked in my mind.

I felt a mental shrug. 'I just felt that you were awake, and I saw the whitecoat come in. I could read his mind. It's super sick. He loves to torture us, kids. So I just told him to go away, and he listened.'

'You can talk to people in their minds!? How can you do this? We haven't been experimented on for 24 hours! Maybe more!'

By now, Angel was sitting up and she looked me straight in the eyes. 'I think that I just developed it all on my own. And Max...'

'What sweetie?'

'I, well..how do you say it, I 'heard' you talking to yourself in your head.'

I glared at her.

'I also understood what the whitecoats said about adding DNA to that new girl. We're getting a new neighbor Max.'

I tried to process what she said. Then I got it, and my eyes widened. "Oh my god," I whispered aloud.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were worried about Jason. He wasn't like Annabeth when I went missing. She had been frantic with worry, and she had run around every day trying to find me. She tired herself out and, yet, she still didn't stop. From what I had gathered, her siblings had to make her go to sleep by convincing her that I wouldn't like it if she killed herself by trying to find me. Which I wouldn't appreciate very much, that's for sure.

Jason was pretty much the exact opposite of that. He was depressed all the time, he didn't talk to anyone, not even his sister who came to visit increasingly often to give updates on the search for Piper because the Hunters were helping. Thalia had told me how worried she was for Jason. I understood that. I mean, he was one of the praetors of Camp Jupiter for a short while. He was the strong, good leader whom everyone looked up to. That Jason was full of life, always fixing things and setting a good example. This Jason hardly did anything. He got up ate every meal and went back to the confinement of his cabin.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice broke through my inner musings. "I'm worried about Piper. I got Jason to talk to me about what happened after Piper left his cabin. He didn't say much. He barely was whispering to me, and I could hardly hear what he was saying."

Annabeth broke down crying and leaned against me. Which really surprised me, because she never cries. When she spoke, her voice was choked with sobs. "He said that a new guy in the Hecate cabin conjured a syringe out of thin air and emptied the contents into her neck. He must've hit the bloodstream because she went down to her knees instantly. Jason shouted just as she slumped over, out cold. The Hecate kid picked her up and ran off. Jason took off after them, pulling his sword out of its sheath and catching up to the kid. They entered the forest and he lost them. He found the kid again, but Piper. wasn't there. Jason started fighting the younger kid. The boy was armed with a staff and he fought back. The kid threw fireballs. But his staff...Jason said that he had never seen anything like it. It was intricately carved and he kept using magic, but it was weird magic. He kept saying words in a different language. Jason said he recognized the language from his mortal classes." Annabeth sat up and looked at me. "Percy, he said the kid spoke in Egyptian."

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! So, what do you think happened to Jason that has him acting all broken? Does anyone get the reference to the last character? Oh, and one more thing: Review, review, review!**

 **Cihla signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! DaughterOfDiana here! My third chapter is now posted. Woohoo! Yay for that! Okay, so the reason that these chapters have been posted back-to-back is because I already had them typed up. Updating might go down from here by a little bit. Not much though.**

 **Matt: Yes. I'm planning on it.**

 **TrueTeal: Thanks! That means a lot to me. I love your support! :)**

 **Okay, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Piper's POV

Two days later and I'm still stuck in the same place. White walls, strapped to tables, being experimented on. No real difference besides the fact that the torture sessions were different. Yesterday, I had to climb a rock wall for endurance. Thankfully, my sessions at Camp Half-blood helped with that. It kind of reminded me of the story that Percy told me about his first days at camp. All the senior campers had watched him, trying to figure out his godly parent. He had done a whole bunch of activities and they still had to rely on Poseidon claiming his kid. I had to do a whole bunch of tests that apparently added up to the 'final outcome' the scientists kept talking about. I didn't get it. Then again, they kept using 'doctor words' to describe things and such. I may be the daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan Mclean, but that doesn't mean I understand medical things besides vaccines actually working, and antibiotics working for bacteria and not for viruses. I understand that fame isn't always the best thing because I couldn't go anywhere with my dad without him being recognized/hoarded by people. I understood that the kids in cabin ten were complete neat freaks, fashion tip spouters (insults), and heavy on designer perfume. They also weren't very good fighters, loved being dressed up, and believed in a rite of passage.

I've worked to change some things since after my first quest with Jason and Leo when I became head of the Aphrodite Cabin. Such as the right of passage, being useless, and actually helping people by not insulting them. Back on topic...

The way they were talking scared me. They kept saying 'splicing DNA' and 'if subject seven doesn't die'. All that talk made me nervous and I didn't want to die at this young age. I wanted to get out of here so badly. Just to keep my spirits up, I thought about how Camp Half-blood must be searching for me as well as maybe the Roman camp looking for me to. I had no information to the outside world, and I probably didn't want it.

However, I had heard of a kid coming to the lab here that sounded like a demigod, I was going to get information about that person and if they actually were, I was going to get them out of this hell-hole. That, I swore on Katoptris.

* * *

Max's POV

Angel's words kept replaying over and over in my head, making it impossible for sleep.

We're getting a new neighbor Max.

It was impossible though. It had to be impossible. Angel was created seven years ago and they hadn't even started creating one since then. I knew because I had heard them saying that they were going to stop the avian experiment because we were enough to handle. (I was proud of that last bit of course.) But no, I recalled something else...he said that they would stop making avian DNA holders from scratch. So that meant that they would implant the DNA into an already living, breathing human instead of making test-tube babies, or stealing us from our parents after somehow figuring out how to put DNA into us while we were inside the mother's womb. I seriously doubt the latter though. Who would ever give their child to sickos like the whitecoats? They had to be either very stupid, or be tricked. We're getting a new neighbor Max.

I vowed that I was going to help this person get out of the School if it was the last thing I did.

Don't worry Max. Said my Voice. Oh yeah, I have a voice in my head that kind of helps me lead my Flock. My Voice sounds neither male nor female nor young nor old. I have no idea if having a voice in your head is normal, but I am definitely not normal so this might be a side effect from me being experimented 'll figure out a way to save Piper McLean.

So that's mystery girl's name, I thought. I waited for the Voice to tell me what it knew, but otherwise stayed silent. I sighed. I was just like it to not answer a question or statement that I put out there.

Fang glanced at me in concern. I realized that my head was in my hands as it throbbed. "I'm fine," I said, trying to put out a blank face. I think I succeeded when he shrugged and looked away.

"Whatever Max, whatever."

I felt my face heat up and I opened my mouth to snap at him, but I never got the chance. A whitecoat strode in with four Erasers in tow. This was a new one that I hadn't seen before which was saying something, me having been here for all 14 years of my life. The whitecoats that entered always came in with either one, two, or no Erasers with them. Four was a bit much. As the group came closer, I saw that the person leading the group was the female whitecoat from before when Jeb came to talk to us, the Kanskee woman.

I gritted my teeth just as she stopped a few paces in front of the large dog crate, and inspected us like we were week-old gum on the bottom of her shoe. She looked behind her and barked a command to the Erasers. "Take the male, black-haired one to the room. Strap it down. Also, take Jeb Batchelder's experiment to a different room. Strap it down."

Fury built inside me and my eyes narrowed. So now we're 'its' huh? I thought. The cage door opened, and even though the little ones had heard that they were only planning on taking Fang and me, they scooted back they the far edge of the cage. The Erasers ignored them and reached for me. Without thinking, I karate-chopped the wrist, snapping it. The Eraser howled and punched me with its other, good hand. The fist connected with my chin, snapping it up. My head hit they oh he bars and I was dazed long enough for the Erasers to bring me out of the cage. Shaking my head to clear it, I dropped to the floor and did a quick roundhouse to the midsection.

Another Eraser came up from behind me and pushed me to the floor. I started to get up but it shoved me to the ground again and held me there until the Kanske whitecoat came over with a syringe in her hand. I started struggling harder, but another Eraser came over and held me while the syringe was pressed into my skin and emptied into my blood flow. The drug to effect immediately, knocking me out. The woman stood above me looking down triumphantly. Just before blacking out, I saw Fang get taken down with a hard punch to the side of his head, he was knocked out as unconscious set in for me.

* * *

 **Da da daaaaa! *dramatic scene*...okay. Maybe not.**

 **Anyways, did you guys like this chapter? Tell me in a review! I will take any suggestions on how my story should go, but I cannot guarantee it being added. I will consider ALL ideas though.**

 **Bye for now! DaughterOfDiana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! DaughterOfDiana here! Sorry that it took so long to update (not really). The form of this chapter might be a bit different than previous chapters because my tablet was acting up. I would've gotten it up two days ago except that I went to my aunt's cabin for the weekend and there was no Internet connection so that made it hard to update.**

 **TrueTeal: Thanks for sharing your idea with me! I will totally add it in.**

 **Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Percy POV

I walked up to Cabin One and knocked on the door. "Jason?" I called. "You in there?" When I got no response, I knocked and asked again. Still, there was no answer. I decided that I was going to go in when I heard voices in the cabin. I pressed my ear to the door and tried to make out what the two people were saying.

"-working well," a man's voice said. It sounded like Jason's.

"Good," another voice said. This one sounded distinctly female. "We must get all of the campers to believe that you are the true Jason."My

My eyes widened. The person that was in there pretending to Jason was somehow trying to trick the demigods in the camp, but why? What was there to gain with this? Also, the guy had to be a half-blood because no regular mortals could get through the magical borders that surrounded the camp. The impostor was speaking again.

"We need to get rid of this Jason character, once and for all. The longer he is alive, the bigger the threat be is to us if he gets out of his confinement in the woods."

"I agree," the woman said. "You must head to the pile of rocks that they call Zeus's Fist. I have chained him up there and put a spell over him so he cannot speak until his chains are broken off with the forger's hammer."

The fake Jason sounded unsure of the woman's plan of hiding the real Jason Grace. "Wouldn't he be in such an obvious place? Anyone would be able to see him."

"You have forgotten who your master is in this plan, Minn O. Taur. I am Pasiphae, the real owner of the Labyrinth. I am much more powerful than Daedalus, and I have risen a small part of what he had crushed! He is hidden in there, fool. You have no faith."

When Minn O. Taur spoke again his voice was shaking like he was scared out of his mind by Pasiphae's outburst. " N-no my Lady. I just didn't know."

Pasiphae humphed. "I suppose you did not. Now, go dispose of him before my patience runs dry, it is already thin."

I heard footsteps running towards the door, and had just enough time to hide behind a wide pillar before fake Jason came out. Minn stuck to the shadows of the buildings so no one could see where he was headed. After making sure that Pasiphae was gone, I followed Minn to Zeus's Fist.

On the way, Annabeth saw me heading towards the woods and she came over. "I've been looking all over for you. Where were you?"

"That doesn't matter right now," I said, not looking at her. I kept my eyes tried on fake Jason.

"What do you mean that doesn't matter?" Then her eyes narrowed. "You haven't been seeing another girl, have you?"

This time I looked at her. "No. Of course not. Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "You just seem to be acting really weird around me right now. Thought you were nervous."I looked back at the retreating figure of fake Jason, and Annabeth followed my gaze. "Oh wow! Look! It's Jason! I can't believe he's actually out of his cabin! I'm going to go talk to him right now!"

Before she could start off, I yelled, "Annabeth no!"

She looked back at me weirdly. "Are you okay Percy? Jason is out and It's not dinnertime yet. Don't you want to say hi?"

I started fidgeting with my fingers. "Actually Annabeth, I've need to tell you something."

"What?" My girlfriend asked.

"We need to keep following him," I said.

"Um...Percy? His name is Jason."

"No, It's not. It's actually Minn O. Taur. He is impersonating Jason, and trying to make us believe that he actually is Jason."

"How do you know?" Annabeth looked at me in disbelief.

"I overheard an exchange between him and Pasiphae." She still looked like she didn't believe me. "Fine. If you don't believe me, meet me at Zeus's Fist. Can you go get me a hammer though first? Please?"

"Fine!" Annabeth turned around and headed for the forge.

"Thank you!" I yelled to Annabeth. She just sighed. Then I turned and raced after the imposter who had already entered the woods. I ran all the way to Zeus's Fist, knowing that Jason's life depended on my arrival time.

When I arrived, I saw Minn searching the rocks for an entrance to get below-a Greek delta.

I stepped on a stick and it snapped under my weight, alerting Minn to my presence. I hid behind a tree and sunk to a crouch at the base of the tree so the dense, forest vegetation could provide some camouflage. I took out my pen and uncapped it. A glowing sword sprung out fully formed and it glowed softly. Peeking through the ferns, I saw that Minn had his own sword out, and was looking around worriedly.

I looked back towards camp to see if Annabeth had held up the part I asked of her. I didn't see a thing. Minn was still looking around for who or what had cracked the stick, except that his back was towards me.

A plan started formulating in my head. I could see the creek from my current position. if I could manipulate it...

"I know you're out there!" Minn shouted. "Show yourself monster!"

I smiled. Yelling at the "monster" was definitely not the best way to go about. I held out my hands in the direction of the creek and willed part of it to take form and solidify. Minn turned at the sound of water sloshing and screamed In terror.

It looked like a person that was entirely made out of water was rising from the creek, except for the fact that it had wings and was eight feet tall.

A chuckle escaped me, but it was hidden among Minn's screaming. He took a desperate swipe at the makeshift water demon, but the blade passed straight through. The

water-man swiped like he was going to throw water at Minn. The water flew at him, hitting him in the chest and knocking him down.

This impressive display was being put on by, yes, me. I had to control every movement of my temporary creation.

"Wh-who a-are you?" Minn asked without screaming. (Finally!)

I realized that I would have to talk, but that Minn would recognize my voice. So I made my creation swipe it's hand and I made the wall of water connect with anything in its path for a ten foot radius on either side of Minn so not only would it hit him, but would also hit me (at a much softer rate) so I could make a bubble of water so close around my skin so that I would sound different, but so I wouldn't look like a dork.

Minn was pushed back down again, and asked his question aging He'd given up fighting because all he did was wear himself down.

"I am the water demon of the Camp Half-blood creek," Percy said in a demonic voice just to make sure that Minn wouldn't be able to recognize the voice, and to match his tone either the water that he was speaking for. "You have come to kill the real Jason. You have disrupted the way of Camp for that you shall pay."

I looked behind me again and saw Annabeth entering the woods. I thought that my puppet show had gone on long enough, so I grabbed Riptide and sprung out at Minn, letting the water guy fall apart. I hit Minn in the back of his head with the flat of my blade to knock him unconscious. He crumpled just as Annabeth stepped into the clearing. She dropped the hammer at the sight of me striking him in the back of the head.

"Percy!" she demanded. "What have you done?"

* * *

Max's POV

I woke up and saw a girl a little bit older than me with choppy brown hair and wide, scared, kaleidoscope colored eyes. She was strapped down to a table and she was staring at me. I noticed that I was also strapped around, I didn't see any whitecoats anywhere, which was suspicious. I looked back at the girl and started assessing her.

She had the look of a once strong and limber body, but without nutrition, she had become almost a husk of herself. Her skin hugged her bones, and she looked starved. Heck we all did. she must've been really pretty at one point. "Hi," I said. "I'm Max."

"Hi," The girl whispered. "I'm Piper McLean."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! I hope this chapter had some much-needed action in it. (To me it was much-needed at least.)**

 **Tell me what you guys thought but this chapter! Sorry if you felt like there wasn't enough Max in here. I got caught up in writing about Percy when I relied that I needed to write about Max, so I added that little blurb in there.**

 **Oh yeah, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

 **Bye for now! DaughterOfDiana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! DaughterOfDiana here! Happy 4th of July! My family and I went up to my grandparent's place to burn the pile 9 brush that was at least 12-14 feet tall. My dad had the honors of setting it ablaze with a long stick with an oil-soaked rag on the tip of it. He threw it as a spear and it burned!**

 **This chapter is a filler, but I needed to get something up for you guys, my awesome readers**.

 **Winged Serpent Of Light: I guess I can't really agree or disagree being the author because I understand that people don't really like the way these series merge together. I totally agree a on the fact that Piper isn't really given her own special moments throughout the HoO. series. She is just there when they need to recite myths.**

 **TrueTeal: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you like this story so much! :D**

 **Guest: I agree. Percy is tortured far too much. Give someone else a turn would ya? Yes! Curse the witch and sucky Internet connection!**

* * *

Max's POV

This was Piper McLean? This was our new member? She just didn't seem like the type to get captured and brought here. Her spirit seemed so wild and free.

Piper looked at me strangely. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

I realized that I had been staring and gaping at her like an idiot. I shook my head. "Sorry. You just don't look like someone who would get captured and tortured like this."

Piper didn't answer for the longest time. I thought that she wasn't going to answer when she said, "I was injected in the back of my neck by some random dude while I was walking home."

"I was born here. Lived here all of my life." I surprised myself by saying that. I wasn't the person who talked to people, that was Nudge's job. She had a motel mouth that could go on for an hour straight before she would relieved that you weren't even listening.

"That must suck," Piper said. I've only been here for a little while and this is torture.

I shrugged. "I don't know what outside of the School is like, so it wouldn't make a difference s to what I can long for outside of this hellhole."

"I guess." Piper shut off all my attempt at conversation, going so far as to tell me to shut up. A weird feeling washed over me and I felt that I couldn't disobey, no matter how much I wanted to.

"O-okay," I choked out. Piper looked at me and her expression that turned to horror.

"I charmspoke you, didn't I."It was a statement, not a question. "I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," I said and waved it off. "Just don't do it again, okay?" She nodded."What's charmspeaking, exactly?"I asked. I had no clue how she bent me to her will, but I got the feeling that she hadn't meant it.

"I don't want to talk about it," Piper said. She sounded like she was going to cry. Now, I am not a very patient person so when I heard that, I really wanted to get her to tell me about charmspeak, but I didn't want to press her, especially if she just got here. So I just nodded and looked away, meddling in my own thoughts.

Angel had told me that the new girl's name was Piper McLean. So this meant that the girl in the room with me was going to get wings sooner or later. From the look in her eyes, she was trying really hard to believe that someone was going to come find her and get her out of the School.

The door creaked open and I snapped my attention to the person at the door. She had a bob of black hair and a silver streak in it. Her eyes were as black as ink, and she had full lips. Her white jacket had more pockets than usual and she was carrying about a billion things in them. All from stethoscopes and brain wave remotes to syringes and scalpels.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Piper trying to melt into the table. It seemed like she knew this scientist and she was scared of her. Now, from what I have seen of Piper is that she doesn't get scared easily, so if she is scared because of this whitecoat, the girl was bad news.

"Let's do some tests shall we?" the woman asked. "And so we should figure out the difference between a hybrid and a nobody." The woman sneered to show she intended to hurt Piper.

"You sicko!" I yelled at the whitecoat. I was so mad that my hands were clenched and my breathing sped up like I was getting ready to fight, which I would have if I wasn't tied down.

"Oh, believe me, we are going to do much things that will determine the...results of subject eight's...outcome."

Piper spoke up then. "I already ran in a maze for an entire day with barely enough water to sustain me! What more do you need?"

The whitecoat's eyes turned to steel. She rummaged in a cabinet and pulled out a whip made of leather. She stalked over to the poor girl and raised her hand with the whip in it, prepared to strike. Piper tried to melt farther into the table she was on and squeezed her eyes shut. At the last minute, the whitecoat seemed to change her mind about hitting Piper and went out into the hall, setting the whip down on the counter. A minute later, she walked back in with two Erasers on either side of her.

The whitecoat grabbed the whip again and unlocked the chains that restrained her from getting up and escaping. Piper lay their, paralyzed in fear. The Erasers advanced and grabbed her arms, yanking her off the table and forcing her to stand up with her back turned toward the whitecoat.

"Reveal her back," the whitecoat demanded. "I want to make sure she feels the pain bite deep." The Erasers did as she said and the whitecoat raised her arm. "This should show you not to talk back to any of your superiors. She swung and the whip whistled through the air, striking Piper's back.

She jerked and screamed a scream of utter torture. I had never been hit like this before and I didn't want to speak up in case I got the same treatment. As I looked closer at Piper's back, I saw other scabs latticing her flesh in a rope-like pattern of a whip, like she had already been punished in this way. The new cut had already begun to bleed heavily. The whitecoat swung again and another spurt of blood occurred. Piper screamed again and again as the whitecoat beat her three more times.

"Now that that's over," the whitecoat said, rolling up the whip and placing it back in the cabinet after rinsing it off. "I hope you understand, subject eight, that I do not tolerate back-talk." The Erasers released Piper's shirt and she gingerly lowered the fabric down, trying to keep as much pressure as she could off of her new injuries. No matter how hard she tried to keep the fabric away from her body, it was still soaked within a couple of seconds.

The whitecoat clapped her hands and the Erasers left the room to go stand guard. "This would be a fine time to collect blood samples, don't you think?" She moved on before either of us could answer, though Piper did manage to fit in a wince. "Lift your shit subject eight." Piper made a whimpering sound, but did as she was told. The evil whitecoat didn't bother grabbing a syringe because blood on Piper's back was flowing freely. Instead, she grabbed a test tube from the counter and held it under the flow of Piper's back. She was none to gentle and pressed hard enough do that Piper gasped and the pain brought tears tears her eyes. I gritted my teeth and refrained from saying anything to this evil woman lest I be punished as well.

After gathering half of tears he beaker in her hand, the whitecoat set it down on the stand and grabbed a syringe out of another cabinet. She advanced towards me and plunged the needle into my arm and pulled the stopper, collecting a full syringe-full of my blood. She gathered the blood samples and called the Erasers back into the room and told them to strap Piper back down on the table.

My blood boiled and I glared at the stupid whitecoat, concerned about my new friend's well-being. Piper whimpered as she was forced on her back and strapped down. The Erasers walked out of the room and settled her back carefully down on the table. As it made contact, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Fang's POV

Through the vent in the wall, I heard hushed whispers. The had to have been coming from the room next to me because no voice could carry that far talking softly. Then I heard flat out talking, I just couldn't understand what they said. It sounded like a whitecoat was lecturing a kid on something. I heard a crack, then screaming. The scream was of pure agony, and it reverberated through me till it filled my ears and the at was the only thing I could hear. Of the thoughts that I could send to my brain, one came through: Is it Max? I calmed myself down by saying that I would've heard her snarky comments through the vent.

The girl screamed again and again. The screaming finally stopped and I heard a voice speak curtly to the poor girl, and I winced in sympathy for her. I heard another scream and I squeezed my eyes shut.

A whitecoat came in after the last scream and she busied herself with beakers and syringes. She had a black bob of hair with a silver streak and black eyes. Her coat had much more pockets than normal and she had all of them stuffed. With what, I didn't know, nor care. Okay, maybe I cared a little bit. Just enough to worry if she was going to use anything on me.

The whitecoat turned around and brandished an empty syringe at me. "If you give me as much trouble as the subjects a minute a go, I will whip you.

I didn't say anything. I rarely ever do. I was the quiet guy in all of the avian experiments, well, except for that outburst around two days ago. That was pretty unusual. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, they looked like they were dead. The whitecoat approached me and stabbed me with a syringe in the chest, right above my heart. I screamed in pain as the needle sunk all the way to the base.

She pulled the stopper and drew blood out of me-who knew needles could do that?-and grinned in satisfaction. She pocketed the syringe with my blood into her jacket and walked out, telling the Erasers to take me back to our crates.

As I was escorted out, I saw Max and some other girl coming out of the room next to the one I was in. The girl was led off to a different place and Max and her Erasers joined mine and we were herded down the halls of the School.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter. (Hint: It will be in Jason's and Fang's POV's)**

 **Tell me what you do like, what you don't, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! DaughterOfDiana here! I'm back from my banning and writing up chapters for you guys. I just visited my parent's friends in Minnesota because they had a baby. He was so cute!**

 **Matt: Don't worry! I will! Apparently, I was typing up chapter six "at the wrong time." Piper couldn't use her charmspeak on the whitecoats because they seemed to be immune to the magical speaking. Plus, the Erasers weren't bothered by it as well. Leo will indeed be in this story. Just gotta put him in at the right time...**

 **Chloe Killingbec: Thanks! Don't worry, I think you'll like what happens in this chapter.**

 **TrueTeal: Thanks!**

 **TellerOfCreepypasta: Why thank you! You're so nice.**

* * *

Jason's POV

I was chained to the wall of the newly-reforming Labyrinth right under the rock formation of Zeus's Fist. My head was pounding because I haven't had any food for two days. Actually, it felt more like five hours, but my imposter had been coming down every night to make sure I hadn't escaped and that I was still alive.

Up above me I heard screaming and a sound that I was quite familiar with, thanks to the war games that were hosted at Camp Jupiter: the sound if high-pressure water hitting the ground. Mind you that I had never been under ground while the water cannons had shot the surface of the land over my head, I still knew the sound, more or less.

All of my thoughts were slowly drifting through my mind so that I could focus on them easily if I wanted to, but I didn't feel like it. I was too dehydrated and numb that my mind was blank. I suddenly perked up. High-pressurized water, heck, any water, mentioned that Percy was above and possibly fighting my "evil twin." This gave me hope and I struggled against my chains with renewed force and energy.

Tugging against my left wrist shackle tore up my hand because it kept slipping and there were random sharp parts on the chains, but I registered the pain on a different level. Pain was not important right now, escaping was. As I worked to tear the chain out of the wall, dirt rained down in the tunnel, adding more dirt to the floor and lightly dusting me. I didn't pay any attention though, and I grabbed the chain with both hands and tugged. That was my mistake. The chain came out of the wall, but it also loosened parts of the wall and it came down on me. A rather large piece landed on my leg and it snapped.

The pain turned my vision fuzzy and I almost blacked out. I heard a terrible screaming and I wondered who it was coming from before I blacked out.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I ran into the clearing where Zeus's Fist was just in time to see him strike Jason with the flat of his blade and Jason crumpled to the ground. A welt was already forming where Percy had struck him. I dropped the hammer on the ground. "Percy," I demanded. "what have you done?"

Percy turned and did not have an inch of guilt on his face. "I can explain, Annabeth," he said calmly.

"You can explain? Percy, you just attacked Jason for gods sake! What more explanation do I need that you have finally snapped? That Tartarus finally got to you?"

Percy jerked away from me and hurt filled his eyes. He looked down. "I don't care what you think," he said quietly. He stunned me with those words. Then again, I had hurt him with mine. "At least not on this. Right now we need to go into the Labyrinth-"

"What?!" I yelled. That place is bad Percy! Plus, it collapsed during the Battle of the Labyrinth."

"Pasiphae is raising it again," was all he said before he swooped down and grabbed the hammer that I had dropped. He walked over to the pile of boulders and started searching for the Greek Delta to open the passage doorway. He found it after about a minute of searching and touched the carved symbol. Nothing happened.

"What the heck?" Percy said. "Why didn't it work?"

"Here, let me try, Seaweed Brain," I offered. That's when we heard the scream.

Percy's eyes widened. "Jason," he said in realization. Which I didn't understand because Jason was right here in front of us and he hadn't opened his mouth or moved in and any way. My boyfriend pulled back his arm with Riptide in it and slammed the sword against the boulder that was supposed to be a door. Sparks flew and a jolt went up Percy's arm making him drop the sword. "Crap," he said.

"Try using him" I waved my hand towards Jason. Percy nodded and dragged the boy over to the entrance. Grabbing Jason's hand he touched the symbol. It glowed with a soft blue light and the doorway opened. Percy fell, pulling the blonde after him.

"Ow," Percy groaned.

"Are you okay? I asked, rushing to Zeus's Fist and kneeling beside the hole. I looked down and saw the hat Percy had landed on a body and some boulders. One of the night rocks was perched on top of the boy's legs. I squinted my eyes at the fallen figure. In the dim light I could see an orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt and blonde hair. "Is that...is that Jason" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Do you see those shackles around his wrists? He was chained to the wall." Percy stood up and winced. He touched the back of his head and it came away red. He quickly wiped it on my pants so I wouldn't notice, but I did.

"Percy," I said warningly.

"Not now," he replied. "Let me make sure Jason's okay first." I looked at Jason's shackles and saw that one of them was ripped out of the wall. I glanced at the wall and noticed that there was a good chunk missing, having fallen on the floor.

"The wall fell on Jason because he ripped the one of his chains out of the wall causing it to weaken and the support was and ready withered after centuries of being down here. Either that or they purposefully set it up like that as a trap for if he tried to free himself, which he obviously did. The fall of the rocks-"

"I got it," Percy said. "Right now we need to find a way back up and out of here."

"Wasn't there a ladder when we went down there?" I asked.

"Yes, there was. Now there isn't one. Come to think of it," he trailed off and looked around.

"What?" I demanded.

"This place is completely different. The walls around really made out of stone, not dirt. The hallway that led to the room with Janus is gone. Instead, there is a wall of stone."

"Indeed Perseus Jackson," a voice said. "Did you really think I would create it again the way that old fool Daedalus did? My my, you really aren't the sharpest sword in camp. It's a wonder how you actually survived Kronos and Gaea. Not to mention Tartarus. How was it down there? Hot enough for you?"

The talker was out of my line of sight so I had to piece together who she was by the clues she had dropped. She said Percy's full name so they had to be an enemy. Plus, Hazel had told me about her encounter with Pasiphae when Percy and I were at the feet of a giant when we came up from Tartarus. My eyes widened. That was it! Percy was actualy telling the truth when he told me that Pasiphae was back and inside camp. I didn't believe him at first because it just sounded crazy.

Pasiphae was back to talking. "Don't worry. After my Master has taken over the Underworld, all heroes will be confined to Tartarus without question! Oh, I am giddy with excitement for the moment all of you ridiculous seven are left in the pit!" Pasiphae laughed a crazy laugh. While she was talking, Percy had uncapped Riptide and was preparing to attack. He leaped at the sorceress ready to strike. The witch lazily waved her hand and her magic slammed into Percy while he was in mid-flight. He was now speeding towards the wall. He hit it and top speed and collapsed to the floor.

"Percy! I screamed.

* * *

 **And chapter six is finished! Please tell me what you thought!**

 **I was thinking on writing a quick oneshot about Percy and Annabeth going on a date and meeting two totally unexpected people. It would be a crossover (not telling you with what series so don't ask). Tell me what you think.**

 **One more thing, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! DaughterOfDiana here! Sorry for the giant space between updates. I was really busy with my brother's and my birthday party. We had guests for two days. Currently, there are 3 votes for the oneshot. I need 15 before the end of the month to cruelly write it though.**

 **Rhi(Guest): Thanks for sharing your idea with me! I already have an idea for the reason why, but I will add that in there.**

* * *

Fang's POV

After being roughly shoved into our cages, I asked the question that had been bothering me since seeing the other girl. "Who's she?"

Max looked at me, then glanced at Angel. She made a questioning face at the telepathic girl and Angel nodded. Max made a pained expression and Angel nodded again. Our leader looked at Angel in shock Angel nodded firmly. Max sighed and turned to me, opening her mouth to answer my question when the door opened and a whitecoat came in with a syringe in hand to gather some concoction on the counters around the room. The door stayed open because he hadn't bothered to shut it. I heard yelling and Max whipped her head around to see what was going on. At first we saw nothing, we only heard the yelling. Then I saw a whitecoat dragging a half-conscious girl through the hallways. She was beat up and bruised with slashes to her body that looked suspiciously like an Eraser's claw marks.

Another whitecoat came into view and she was yelling at the Eraser next to her that had blood on its claws. "I said you could open the body so we could insert the chip! Not lattice it with gashes!" the whitecoat's face was red and I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

Does this whitecoat actually care about the people she's torturing? I asked myself.

The answer came in the scientist's next words. "This was the most important specimen! We are not going to be able to insert the chip now because the healing chemical that we use will destroy anything implanted into the body. You thick headed fool!"

And... nope. Just like the others she doesn't give a care about what condition her "specimens" are in, as long as they work.

The shouting receded down the hall, but the trail of blood stretched out in a long line of oncoming death. The whitecoat that had been rummaging through the cabinets and around the counters left and closed the door. I looked at Max and noticed that she had her hand over her mouth to stop the scream that was coming on. I had never been good at comfort- that just wasn't my job-but I had to help Max. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I really liked her. "Max," I whispered. "Hey Max! You gotta calm down. You can't scream or you'll put all of us in danger." I pleaded. Which was new, since I don't do plead. "Or wake up the kids," I added as an afterthought. Every one of them was asleep besides Angel who had watched the scene with grim eyes.

She's in so much pain, Fang. She told me. She is still half-awake as they drag her down the hall. Now they're treating her and she's screaming like the souls of the damned.

What-how would you know... I asked.

What they sound like? She's thinking them right now. Angel responded.

I looked back at Max and saw that she had calmed down so I tried my question again. "Who was the girl that came out of your room and was drug in the other direction? Was she the same girl who was just taken in front of our room?"

Max nodded to the second question and opened her mouth to answer the first. "Her name is Piper McLean and Angel told me that she was going to become a "new member " of our flock. She's really scared of the whitecoats and does almost everything they tell her-"

I opened my mouth to comment on her lack of will when Max interrupted.

"And before you say she's weak-"

"I wasn't going to say that!" I protested.

Max looked pointedly at me and continued. "She does almost everything they tell her because every time she rebels they whip her across the back without her shirt covering up the flesh. The whitecoat specifically said that she 'wants to make sure the pain bite deep deep.'"

"That's sick," I whispered. We heard another scream come from the girl called Piper McLean.

* * *

Piper's POV

My back stung like a thousand killer wasps had attacked me and only had focused on one point. I didn't walk as I was dragged from the the room with Max, then she and I split into two different directions. I saw another boy with black hair look at me curiously, but I didn't care. The Erasers turned me around and led me to another operating room, except this time there was a whitecoat in there with a pair of rubber gloves and a pile of scalpels and other insane doctorly equipment. I was practically begging in my head for some ambrosia and Nectar to heal my wounds and take away the pain.

"Move it whelp," an Eraser barked. It shoved me with it's hand and I let out a whimper. It growled/laughed at my pain. I wanted to yell at it, scream at it even, but I stayed quiet. Then I got an idea.

''Lead me to the exit please," I charmspoke to the group of Erasers and the whitecoat. The Erasers went into a daze. "Yes ma'am," they replied.

"Oh no you don't!" the whitecoat lunged at me.

"Knock him out!" I told my new escorts in a panic. They moved forward as one and the Eraser that looked like the strongest in the bunch raised a meaty hand and conked the whitecoat on the head hard. He went down instantly, eyes rolling up into his head. "Alright, now lets get out of here."

The Erasers led me out of the room and through hallways. After ten minutes of traveling through the complex we came to a hallway with a door at the end of it. Shining through the windows was something I expected to never see again, sunlight.

The Eraser I had sent for my knife came back and gave Katoptris to me. I took it gingerlyand ripped a length of cloth from the bottom of my limp, dorty, white dress that I had on and wrapped the knife blade with it. I tore another section off and tied the knife to my thigh so they wouldn't be a be to see it. If they couldn't see it, they wouldn't be able to take it because they wouldn't know that I had it. I told the Erasers to go back to their duties and to be gentler with the people here, bit to be harsher with the whitecoats. Do that would probably be suicidal for them, but I didn't care. They had hurt enough people already.

I raced for the doors and rammed into them so hard that the locks shattered. I didn't question my ability to be able to do that, because at that moment the alarms went off signaling an escape from one of the experiments. I cursed and ran faster, leaving the School behind me. Hot sand burned beneath my feet. Then I heard dogs barking and wolves howling-the sound of pursuit. The Erasers were getting closer and closer and there was no where to hide from them. I would be caught in ten seconds if I didn't think of something fast.

10...9...8

Could I fight back? No. One glance confirmed that there were too many.

7...6...5

I could try and use my charmspeak on them, but I felt something different about these Erasers that I couldn't place.

4...3...2

I couldn't outrun them. I was dead meat.

1

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Yay! Piper gets her knife back! I just hope that the whitecoats don't take it away again...**

 **Remember, I need 15 votes for itby the end of August to publish the oneshot. Now please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Max's POV

I rammed my shoulder against the bars of the dog crate. The impact with the iron jarred my shoulder and I hissed in pain. Ever since seeing Piper like that and my breakdown, I had been trying harder to escape my little jail cell, get my flock out of theirs, as well as Piper, and leaving the prison altogether. I knew, from the look of my new friend that she had other people that cared about her in the world somewhere, and I knew I had to get her out.

I rammed the cage door again, and again I hissed in pain. "Stop, Max," I heard Fang tell me.

"I need to get out!" I told him. "I need to get out along with the Flock and Piper." I rammed the door again. This time I cried out in pain; I had been hitting the bars in the same spot on my shoulder and the skin split. I quickly clamped up, but, judging by the way Fang looked at me, I knew that he figured out what happened.

"Just stop, Max," he said again. I knew he would tried to reach out and stop me while he was locked up in his dog crate if his cell was right next to mine, but it wasn't. Nudge's was, and she was sleeping. Angel had gone to sleep a little while ago, and I thought that Fang had too, but apparently I was wrong. He was awake enough to tell me to stop smashing into my bars.

I wanted to keep going but I knew he was right, I should stop hurting myself by choice; the Erasers and the whitecoats did that enough already. I sat down on the opposite side of the crate as the door and I kicked it-mostly because I was frustrated-and the door rattled. I sat up eyes wide and pushed against it in wonder, it had actually loosened! I knelt down by the cage door to give me some leverage, and pushed at the lock with as much force as I could muster. After two minutes of non-stop strength, the lock shattered and I tumbled forward onto cold, white tile with the door swinging free.

I glanced at Fang and I saw that his eyes were widened in shock. I smiled, it was good to see an emotion on an usual emotionless face. I looked away and glanced around the room to see if I could find the keys to the crates, but didn't see them. The whitecoats probably had them in the headquarter room so if the experiments did escape like I just did, they wouldn't be able to free the others in that room. Well, I thought. All except for me.

I decided to work on Fang's cage first. He had stopped gaping at me and he pushed up against the back wall as I set to work, just in case so I didn't hurt him if something went wrong. I pulled on the door next to the lock and after two minutes, it shattered like mine had.

Fang slipped out of the door and we moved on to the other cages. It took me about two minutes to break each lock and another 30 seconds to wake up the others and convince them to be quiet so we could make an escape. Fang took about three minutes on each cage, and I smirked. Finally, there was something I did better than him.

"Come on!" I whispered urgently. "We have to get out of here!" Everyone climbed out of their cages and I turned to Angel. "Anybody coming?"

The little girl shook her head. "Nobodies realized that we are escaping. Are we going to save Piper, Max?"

I ruffled her hair and smiled reassuringly. "Of course we are, honey. She one of us now." I stood up. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded and I broke through the door, then started following the blood track that no one had bothered to clean up yet. It had to lead to Piper McLean, there was no where else it could lead.

Angel tugged on my sleeve as a warning, and I heard them, two whitecoats talking, and they were headed our way. "Up onto the lights!" I whisper-shouted at the flock. They lept up onto the dangling lights and kept still as the two people walked past, unperturbed. "Let's go." We started following the trail again, and found ourselves at a door. Listening in, I didn't hear anything but the strained breathing of some poor soul, most likely to be Piper. "Fang, would you like to do the honors?" I asked, graciously.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me and I started laughing inside. "Just kidding." I brought back my foot and kicked the door which buckled under the force of the kick, and Fang glared at me as alarms started blaring. "Maybe that wasn't my best move…" Fang gives me another glare and rushes inside to get Piper. There weren't any windows in the cell, but there was one outside of the room she was in so we ran over to that and quickly flew up, breaking it and setting us free. There were alarms blaring and voices shouting, but they got quieter as we flew farther away.

A couple minutes later and we couldn't hear them at all. That's when the Nudge channel started.

"OhmygoshIcan'tbelievewe' -" Nudge rambled up until the point that Iggy shushed her with his hand over her mouth.

"I know, if you say so, and yes," I answered when she was unable to talk.

Nudge's face brightened. "Really?" When I nodded, she squealed and clapped her hands. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she exclaimed.

I nodded wearily, knowing that we would have to suffer at her hand for the next few hours because she was excited. My thoughts were interrupted when Piper groaned as she woke, and then she started screaming.

"What?" I asked alert.

Piper looked embarrassed. "Never mind. I just hurt like hell and I was kind of startled when I figured out I was in the air."

"Oh," I said. "Hey guys, we're gonna land for the night, so keep an eye out for anything that would work, okay?"

"Okay, Max," Angel replied.

After about five minutes of flying, Piper pointed towards a thick forest. "How about there? We'd have plenty of firewood and food, and we could probably find a cave to stay in."

"That's perfect," I said. We angled downwards and soon landed on the soil. Piper rubbed her back, and the rest of us stretched our sore wing muscles. "Alright, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge, why don't you go look for some food that we can eat, Fang, Piper and I will look for a place to stay. Meet back here in about half an hour and we'll work from there.

Everyone went to their assigned tasks and I turned to my group. "Okay, we need to find a place where we can stay and has a water source nearby. Let's split up so we'll cover more ground."

Piper and Fang nodded and we went off to search for a good spot.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Percy!" somebody shouted. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Percy!" it called again. I looked around at my surroundings, and realized that I was in a clearing in the forest at Camp Half-Blood where a sparkling spring bubbled up out of the ground. The air shimmered and my dad appeared in front of me. He looked troubled and got right to the point.

"Percy," he said. "The gods have figured out where your friend Piper McLean, the daughter of Aphrodite has been taken.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I haven't really had the motivation, to be honest. I'll try to update in the next month, but I don't make any promises. Thank you to all of those who have taken the time to comment on these chapters, I greatly appreciate it. I hope you guys all have an awesome Halloween, and an amazing day.**

 **Thanks for reading, DaughterOfDiana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I appologize for this taking so long (almost a year!) but I had writers block, then I forgot about it, and then I had no ambition to update. So, yeah it's taken a while (a really, long while) but I got there, didn't I? That's what counts!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride. I only own the plot and the random characters I stick in there so I can keep the story moving.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Percy!" I cried, shaking him. Pasiphae had disappeared taking her accomplice, and leaving Percy and Jason behind. My boyfriend hadn't woken up yet, and I was getting worried. Jason was now conscious, and after checking his leg-it was a clean break, thank goodness-I set it back into place and splinted it to keep it straight. The entire time Percy hadn't even stirred. "Percy!" I called again. I tried shaking him to get him to wake up, but it didn't work. "C'mon, c'mon," I growled. He wasn't supposed to be beaten like this, he was the Hero Of Olympus! Yeah, I knew that he wasn't invincible, but he couldn't have hit his head _that_ hard, could he?

"Have you tried ambrosia yet?" Jason asked. He had been watching what was happening with Percy, and he was worried for his friend. I almost facepalmed. I hadn't even thought about it!

Opening his mouth, I force-fed him some of the godly food. He woke up spluttering, and then just lay there with his eyes open. "Hey, Annabeth," he croaked.

"Oh gods, Percy!" I cried, hugging my boyfriend as best as I could with him sort of limp. "Don't ever do that again, please!"

Percy tried to shrug, but he winced instead. The ambrosia hadn't completely healed him, just sped up the process. "I can't guarantee that at all. You know that Annabeth." I didn't answer because I knew that he was right. Percy looked over my shoulder and saw Jason, sitting up and awake. "Jason!" Percy exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

Jason gave a faint smile. "I've been worse. I've also been better too." Then he shrugged. "I'll survive. You scared us though. Annabeth had enough time to set my leg and splint it, _after_ I woke up. You hadn't even moved."

Percy became dead serious. "About that. I got a message from my dad. He said that the gods have finally found out roughly where Piper is located. He said they were in California somewhere, but they hadn't honed in on the exact location. Artemis's Hunters are scouring the state to see if they could find anything, but so far there has been nothing."

"Well, that's better than nothing," Jason said, a relieved look flooding his features.

"True," Percy nodded, and then looked up at the hole above their heads where the rock used to be. "but right now we need to get out of here and tell Chiron."

Since I was the only one not being treated by ambrosia, I stood up and walked over to inspect the delta symbol that was carved there. "Do you think that it'll work? We had to use that half-blood to get in here."

"I think that it's definitely worth a shot," Jason shrugged.

I lightly pressed a finger to the symbol and it lit up blue, sending a relieved sigh through me. The ladder unfurled and I climbed up first before helping Jason and Percy up. After we were all out and standing by the place where the pile of rocks used to be, I glanced up and the sky and was startled to see a pale pink on the edge of the horizon signaling daybreak. We had been in that section of the Labyrinth for half a day and a night.

Since Jason couldn't run with a splint on his leg and Percy really didn't need to put that much exertion on himself after getting thrown into a brick wall, we slowly trudged through the forest, heading in the direction of the Big House.

When we broke through the trees, we saw a bunch of campers milling around, as if waiting for somebody, and when they saw us one of them pulled out a drachma and sent an Iris Message to somebody. The rest of the campers surged forward and took Jason off to the infirmary, and Percy and I were brought straight to Chiron.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Chiron exclaimed upon seeing the two of us. "What happened? Where were you?"

Percy didn't bother answering any of the old centaur's questions and got straight to the point. "The gods have managed to narrow down the area where Piper is. She's in California somewhere, but there not sure where yet. The Hunters are already looking for her there, along with Apollo when he passes over. They haven't managed to find anything yet though."

Chiron's face was a mix of relief and worry, relief that Piper's location had been narrowed down, but worry that she was still missing. He ushered us into the main room of the Big House and sat us down instantly. "What is going on?"

"Well," I started. "Jason here was being held captive down in the labyrinth by Pasiphae and her son posed as him. That's why he was acting so weirdly at the disappearance of Piper. It was literally another person _acting_ as him."

"So that's where you were for three days? Down in the labyrinth? But it was destroyed with Daedalus's death!"

Percy shrugged. "That's what we thought too, until we met Pasiphae and she said that she was rebuilding the labyrinth from scratch. We actually couldn't activate the delta that served as the lock and password. She had set it so that it would only open for a specific demigod, which, in this case, was the imposter. It wasn't until both of them had disappeared that it worked for us."

Chiron frowned. "That is most troubling, but there isn't anything we can do about it now, and for Piper, all we can do is hope that she is alright."

Piper's POV

As I wandered through the woods looking for a spot to spend the night, I wondered where exactly they were. What if they weren't in New York anymore? What if she wasn't even in the US anymore? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No, they had to be in the US still, because everyone had spoken English at the school, and it wasn't even British English, it was straight American. That consoled me somewhat, but it still wasn't great.

"Something bothering you, Piper?" Max asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah… Well, not really. I'm just wondering where exactly in the world we are. I think that we're still in the US, but _where_ in the country are we?"

Max shrugged. "I have no idea. The best thing to do would be to find a town and then go from there, but the School could have contacts anywhere. Of course, we're not going to be able to avoid them forever, though, so I guess that we could stay here one night and then had for civilization."

I nodded, and Fang just shrugged, like he didn't care where we went, as long as it wasn't back to the School, which I agreed with full-heartedly. We eventually found an abandoned cave that was relatively hidden, and flew (well, Max and Fang flew, they held me up in the air) back to the clearing where the others were waiting next to a small pile of wood.

"You found a spot?" Iggy asked as he picked up a portion of the pile and stepped back to let the others grab some.

"Yeah. It's a cave that's relatively hidden, and out of the way so the Erasers should have a harder time finding us," Max answered.

"The only problem with it," I voiced my concerns, "is that if they _do_ find us, we'll be cornered. There is a small opening in the ceiling that we could fit through, but only one at a time."

They all looked at me, and Max grumbled, seemingly upset. "You could have said that before we decided on it."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't bother responding to her accusation. We all grabbed bundles of wood, and took off into the sky. As we headed to the cave, I saw something from the air that I recognized that I hadn't seen from the ground. I was so surprised that I faltered and almost dropped my wood, making me fall several feet. Nudge swung around and started talking nonstop about how much I had scared her and that I should never even _think_ about doing it again. I didn't listen to her however, and flew over the clearing I thought I had recognized. What I saw made me whoop for joy. I knew where we were!

"What's got you so happy?" Max asked, but Angel answered for me.

"She's figured out where we are, and," her small voice got noticeably much more excited. "she knows where her huge mansion home is from here! Can we go, Max, please? It's been so long since we've been in a real bed!"

Max looked at me in surprise. "Is that true? You actually can get us to a comfortable place?" When I nodded my head in affirmation, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "How do we know that it isn't a trap? We haven't known you for very long after all, what if you're just going to turn us back in so you can go free?"

Gazzy's lip trembled. "Do you really think that Max? Are we going to be turned into the School and Piper's going to be free of them?"

My mouth dropped open and offence showed freely on my face. "Really? You think that I would turn you in so I can just run free of the School? If you hadn't realized yet, they don't want anything about what they're doing to humans to leak out into the world so they get shut down! They would sooner kill me than let me go free! If I had actually made that sort of deal with them, they would probably be manipulating me to get you back in their clutches and to either kill me or experiment on me worse than before."

"Please Max? Can we go with Piper to her house?" Nudge asked. Max made the mistake of looking at Nudge, and when she saw the bambi eyes, her facade visibly crumbled, and she sighed.

"Fine. We can go. But if it's a trap, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so.' "

"Yay!" Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all cheered.

"Lead the way, I guess."

I dropped the bundle of wood from where I was in the air, and the others followed suit. I headed off in the direction of my house, hoping that my father was there and it really wasn't a trap that we went here.

As we flew, I started thinking about life back home at Camp Half-Blood. I had been doing this frequently-ever since we had escaped the School. How were all of my friends handling my disappearance? What about Jason? He saw me get abducted, how was he acting? These were only questions that I could answer if I got to camp (or if I had drachmas and a rainbow to IM them). I honestly hoped that they were looking for me. I had no idea how long I had been held there, but I knew that it had been a really long while.

"Alright," Max panted after a while. "I need a rest. You are way to heavy for me to half-carry you any longer." Everyone consented to the much-needed rest, and we set down next to a river. Everyone sprawled out on the ground, and took a drink from the fast-flowing, cold water. After five minutes, we were getting ready to take off again, when we heard howling in the distance. We all turned white and faced one another.

"Erasers."

They howled again and they were much closer. I pulled out Katoptris, and got into a defensive stance. The Flock started taking off, and Max and Fang swooped down to grab me, but flying Erasers burst over the treetops while other Erasers swarmed from the treeline.

"How did they get so close?" Max yelled as she started fighting the beasts that were going after her.

"I have no idea!" I yelled back as I slashed at them with Katoptris.

"Shut it, you! You led us into a trap!"

" _What?_ I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"Yeah, right!"

I bit back my retort and fought on through the Erasers. Thankfully, Katoptris worked on them, probably because of the wolf DNA they had in them. After a few minutes, we were fighting back-to-back, as the Erasers had encircled us. We had taken down a fair few, but they outnumbered us three-to-one, and we were still weak from the School. As we started to slow down, I heard a hunting blast sound from the forest, and the Hunters of Artemis burst through the trees with Artemis in the lead.

"Yes!" I shouted and pressed on with new vigor, as I now knew that we would win this fight. The Hunters rained the Erasers ranks with arrows, and they fell into a chaos. Some of the Hunters drew their knives and fought at close range, but most chose to stick with their bow. In no time, the Erasers were down and Thalia Grace, the Lieutenant of the Hunters, rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Piper! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad that you're alright!" she gushed enthusiastically. I gave her a dry look, and she ammended her statement. "Well, alive at least." We both started laughing, and after we calmed down, she said, "But seriously. The whole camp was really worried. We didn't know where you had gone, and then Jason turned out to be an imposter, and then we found the real Jason, realized that the Labyrinth had been raised again, and you were gone on top of that…" Thalia trailed off.

I suddenly grew super worried. "Is Jason okay?" Thalia waved off my concern.

"He's fine. Broken leg, but fine." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thalia," Artemis's voice broke through our conversation.

Thalia turned and knelt at the goddess's feet. "Yes, My Lady?"

"You shall have time to catch up later, but for now we must get Piper McLean and her friends to safety. The only reason we made it in time was because of the Son of Hades."

"Yes, My Lady." Then she turned to the rest of the Hunters. "Alright! Pack up! We need to move out and get as far as we can to Camp Half-Blood before the day is up!"

I turned around to the Flock, and they were staring open-mouthed at the Hunters. I walked over to them, and they shook out of their stupor. "Um, who are they exactly?" Max asked me.

"Those are the Hunters of Artemis. The Hunters are a group of girls that serve under Artemis-there," I pointed the goddess out. "And are sworn off men for the rest of their lives. They go around the country hunting, and they pretty much hate all men. Most of them have had problems with guys in the past. No offence," I added quickly, directed towards Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy. "You guys are awesome, but the Hunters are probably going to give you the cold shoulder."

Max huffed and crossed her arms. "Why should we even go with them anyway if they're going to hate half of our group?"

"Do you guys have anywhere else to go?" I pointed out. "And besides, they offer protection from the Erasers and the School. Why _wouldn't_ you go with them? And hopefully they'll warm up to the guys fast enough. I know for certain that my friend Thalia wouldn't mind them, because she hasn't really had any problems with men before. She only joined after an adventure she went on when she had to save Artemis from our enemies."

Iggy looked at me. "What kind of life do you lead?" he asked.

I shrugged and then remembered that he couldn't see me. "A crazy one."

* * *

 **So how was it? I'm going to be rewriting and correcting many of the mistakes that I made while writing this story. (tablet keyboards _suck_!) I might change some things of the overall chapter, so you might want to go read it again, but you don't have to. I probably should've read the story over before I wrote another chapter, so some of the details probably got mixed up. Oh well. **

**Remember to Review please!**

 **Cihla signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason's POV**

I was in the camp arena, taking out all of my anger at the people that had taken Piper on the straw dummies that encompassed the area when a rainbow shimmered into existence right in front of me, and I had to stop myself from slicing through it with my Gladius.

"What?" I snapped at Thalia.

She broke into a smile. "We found Piper."

That was all I needed to here before I laughed aloud, a huge smile on my face. "Where?" I pressed.

She was in California, heading to her Dad's home with a bunch of other kids. They were attacked by these wolf monster things and Nico tracked them down for the Hunters and we took them down. They are currently in our care and we are heading back to the camp. You'll see her soon, little brother."

My smile was so wide it threatened to split my face in half. Tears were filling my eyes and just about to spill over. "Thanks, Thalia," I said and my voice cracked with emotion.

She shared my smile and cut the connection, leaving me to my own thoughts in a large, empty room full of slashed-up training dummies.

Percy came in a little while later, and found me smiling, and just standing there. He cocked his eyebrow. "Good news?"

"The best," I replied. "The Hunters found Piper. She's coming back."

"Percy smiled and hugged me. "Congratulations, bro."

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

I just got ended the call to Jason when one of the lower Hunters, Lilly, came into my tent to talk to me.

"Everyone's settled, and all of the tents are set up," she reported.

I raised my eyebrows. "Including the ones for Piper's friends?"

The Lilly shook her head. "They insisted on sleeping in the trees for some reason, but I'm not complaining. We gave them a couple of sleeping bags and blankets for use, but they don't want to sleep in the tents."

"Good work, Lilly," I told her. "You go get some rest. I want to go talk to Piper before I head to bed."

"Thanks, Thalia." Lilly smiled and walked out of my tent. I followed behind her and headed over to where Piper was standing under a hole in the trees that showed the sky, staring at the numerous stars that showed.

"Hey, Pipes," I murmured to her.

"Hey, Thalia," Piper returned as if she knew that I had been behind her the entire time.

"What's going through that mind of yours, girl?" I asked.

"Just...just wondering...what's going to happen now? Now that we escaped...they'll be hunting for us until they get us back. We can't escape. We can try and run, but they'll find us before long and attack…!" Throughout her tirade, Piper's voice rose in hysteria, and her voice cracked on the last word.

"Hey, Piper, it's going to be okay. We'll protect you and beat the crap out of whatever they send after you. I do have one question, though. What were those things that we fought when we first found you?"

Piper shuddered, and answered in a small voice, "Erasers. They were Erasers."

"Erasers?"

"Yeah. Human-wolf hybrids. That's why you could hurt them with your arrows and knives. The animal in them is enough to be hurt by the celestial bronze in our weapons."

"You mean they were Lycanthropes?"

Piper shook her head. "No. They aren't from Greek Mythology, or even any mythology. They were made. Wolf DNA mixed with human DNA to achieve a chimera."

"But...that's…"

"Horrible," Piper nodded. "And they're main instinct is to hunt and capture, or kill if they're lucky, the...escapees of the...place...that I was at."

I saw the tears glistening in her eyes, and I didn't push her on the subject, so I decided to change it. "So, you excited to see Jason again?"

The smile Piper gave seemed to light up her whole face. "Definitely."

"Well then, you have to get a good night's sleep so we can get farther tomorrow, and that's not going to happen if you're falling asleep on your feet." I ushered her to her tent, and closed the flap after watching her settle in the sleeping bag for the night before going back to my tent and laying down.

I didn't think that I would get to sleep, I had so many questions on my mind-but I managed to, and before I knew it, it was morning.

As I took down my tent, I looked around for group that we had rescued with Piper, and didn't find them anywhere, and I grew frantic. Where were they? If they were escapees too, what would stop the Erasers from coming after them? Would they even be able to stay alive out here? Where would they go? What would they do? A shadow crossed my face and I looked up, and saw large bird-like things wheeling around in the sky doing flips and turns, formations and just generally messing around. It was the six kids with _bird_ wings, and it was a amazing to watch.

I noticed Piper standing off to the side, watching the bird-kids too, a somewhat sad expression on her face. I called her over, and she started, looking wildly around her before realizing that I was talking to her.

"What's up?" she asked once she had walked over.

"Can you call them back down? It's time to get moving if we're ever going to get back to Camp Half-Blood."

"Just let them fly. They haven't had the chance to stretch their wings in a while, and they can follow us from the air. Plus, half of their group is made up of guys. I don't think the Hunters will take kindly to them, and Max made it pretty clear that she doesn't want anything to do with people who don't want anything to do with half of her flock." When I shot her my confused look, she smiled slightly. It wasn't a laugh, but it was better than nothing. "Max is the eldest girl and leader of their flock."

"What are the other's names?"

She bit her lip. "You should probably ask them. They wouldn't want me spilling out their life story, especially since they don't particularly trust me. Not that I blame them. It'd just be nice to befriend them, you know?"

I could tell she wasn't really talking to me anymore, more like thinking out loud, but I nodded my head anyway. "Well then, could you let them know that we're moving out? If they're gonna come with us, they should at least know that they're welcome along, even if the rest of the Hunters don't like it, and Lady Artemis isn't one to turn down girls in need, even if there are boys attached." It was meant as a joke, but Piper didn't even acknowledge it, and closed her eyes before opening them and announcing that they knew and were willing to come along with us. I didn't understand how she knew that just by closing her eyes, but I didn't question it, considering the fact that they followed once we set out.

And everything was going fine until Piper collapsed and the screams poured forth.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry about the long wait, but I honestly forgot about this for a while, and remembered it when I was looking through my old stuff. *shrugs* At least it's updated now...**

 **I also realize that this is a super short chapter, and I apologize for it, but I just couldn't resist ending it like that, and I couldn't think of anything else to put in there.**

 **As always, Review and tell me what you think!**

 **Cihla signing out!**


End file.
